Worlds Collide
by nadiarose1205
Summary: GLADoS gets bored of just testing with Chell, and the robots Atlas and Peabody don't interest her. So being the supercomputer that she is, GLADoS finds Tony Stark in a hidden Apeture Laboratories file, and of course wanting the best, she kidnaps him and places him in a testing chamber. What will happen when the worlds of Iron Man and Portal collide? Who knows. Let the fun begin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Hello everyone! I've written a few fics in the past, posted or not so I have some experience here. I was inspired to write this by a picture I saw on Pinterest, and realized what an amazing crossover this would make. Please let me know what you think, I'm open to opinions and constructive criticism. I'll post the link of the picture I was inspired by down below. Enjoy this first chapter and the many more to come!**

Even before Tony opened his eyes he knew that the light was blinding. The lights in his room were not supposed to be this bright. Options swarmed around in his head before he finally decided to open his eyes. When he did, he found himself in a room filled with bright lights and white walls. Before the initial panic set in he did a further assessment of the room. He stood up and saw that the room was huge, and there was some kind of device on a pedestal in the middle of it. Curiosity taking over, he walked towards it, and deduced that it was some kind of weapon, a gun type weapon that looked oddly familiar.

As Tony walked towards it he saw a logo, a logo that he recognized and suddenly he knew where he was- and it didn't make him feel much better. Aperture Laboratories. Tony felt a shiver go down his spine. Something that didn't happen very often. But despite his fear, he picked up the gun.

"Now if I'm right, which I often am, this would be-" Tony shot the gun towards the wall and an orange portal appeared on the wall, "-a portal gun! A rather interesting piece of technology, always wanted to take one of these for a spin." He shot a blue portal onto the wall opposite to the orange portal. "Here goes nothing." Stark ran full speed into the portal seeing himself from behind, running into the portal in front of him and so on. When he appeared on the other side of the room, the scientist in him had to grin despite his fear and confusion.

Thinking back on it, Tony hadn't had any contact with Aperture Laboratories in years- so why was he here? Didn't Aperture close down a couple years back too? So what the hell was he doing here? And how? So many unanswered questions. Tony thought back and remembered someone who may be around to get some answers, though he wasn't particularly keen on talking to her (if she was even active).

"Hey! Anybody home up there? I had some questions and I heard that you were the girl to talk to." Silence. "Hello...?"

"Well well well. The great Tony Stark. You're confused. How may I help you?" For a computer voice it sounded incredibly sarcastic, and female.

"I know you- you're..."

"It'll come to you."

"Doesn't matter. Where am I? How did I get here?" He started looking for an exit out of the corner of his eye, because he was fairly certain he was being watched. He decided that stalling might be his best chance.

"You know very well where you are. It's been a while since you've last been here of course. And you must allow me to introduce myself. My name is GLADoS. You know that of course... But as to how you got here. I got bored with the one test subject I have here, there's simply only so much you can do with her, and I require the best of course, and so I located you when I found you in my database."

"Are you saying that there's only one other person in here? I knew that this place had closed down a few years ago- but where did everybody else go?"

"Hmm," GLADoS purred with delight, "that's right. You missed out on all the fun. The minute I was put in charge I flooded the whole place with neurotoxin."

Tony blanched. Neurotoxin. GLADoS. Names he remembered now with all too much clarity. "So what are you gonna do? Keep me here for endless testing? That is your job right?"

"No Mr. Stark, you mistake me. I hold you in the highest regard, it is my honour to test some one of your intelligence. I will test you here for the benefit of science, and not for some kind of petty vengeance for you know, the past."

Alarms were ringing in Tony's head although he tried to keep a straight face as he knew he was being watched. An insane homicidal wanted to test him, and knowing quite a bit about said computer, he immediately knew that he had to get out of here as soon as he could, and began an escape plan.

"And now Mr. Stark," GLADoS announced as a door in the wall slid open, "let us begin."

 **And now the link I promised:** pin/326511041711565747/ **Feel free to follow me on Pinterest by the way, I'd much appreciate it by the way! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Hello all! Long time without updating I know, and I apologize! Good news, I have the entire story outlined, so you guys won't have to wait long periods of time for updates. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. As always, I'm open to your opinions and constructive criticism, so please review!**

She was starting to lose track of time. Weeks or months could have passed and she would have no idea. It'd been a while since she had heard from that backstabbing bastard Wheatley. But she wasn't worried about him. No, not one bit. She would never admit to being worried about him.

Chell was beginning to get worried about herself though. No sleep, no food, no water. The only thing keeping her going was steadfast determination. But even that wouldn't last for long, so how was she still alive?

When she first started testing, she was always so worried about being flung around by portals, jumping and diving. Chell never dreamed that she could get used to it, but now she was practically testing in her sleep. All of the testing chambers started to blend together after a while.

Currently she was trying to find her way towards an isolated cube on the other side of the room. The only way she could think to get there was popping a portal above it, and jumping into a portal placed in a nearby pit. Her aim was nowhere near perfect, but it got the job done. She could only hope that she actually jumped through the portal, missing would be a big pain in the ass. Chell threw herself off the edge down into the flaming orange portal below, and it was quite an exhilarating feeling. It went by so fast but she could feel every bit of it. The stale air going past her hair, blowing it all up behind her; the way her stomach dropped at the initial jump; the fear of missing the portal.

She made it though, and bent her knees as she landed on the platform that contained the cube, and placed the appropriate portals to get it to the button. She sighed. It was a lonely life, and quite dull.

The next testing chamber provided some interest, the droids were present and as hair-raisingly creepy as ever. Chell always found so much amusement in dropping cubes on them and watching them short out. It never lasted long though and the next chamber came.

Shoot a portal, grab a cube, flinging herself across the room, it just repeated itself. If she was forced to be here, she just wished that something could break up the routine. But that was always GLADoS's intention. Create a hell and put her in it. Revenge for shutting her down all those years ago. When Wheatley took over she thought it would get better. It never did though. And it never would.

 **Hello again. The chapter is short I know, but it's more of an introduction to Chell and what she's been going through. I also really tried to capture her frustration at how dull and repetitive her life is- I hope I did that well. Next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Very short chapter, more of just some teasing to get you all hooked!**

"Hmm. She's wearing down. So dull. So so dull." GLADoS looked at her other screen. "Now Mr. Stark on the other hand, brilliance. Almost as brilliant as me." The mastermind computer decided to make some changes to her test chambers. "He can do better though. Much better. It's all about the tests. He's the best science can get." She laughed coldly. "Makes so much sense."

A crashing sound cut through GLADoS's musings. "Now now now my sweet, you aren't going anywhere and you know it. You should know better by now. This is my facility and nobody will take it from me. No one."

 **Please review!**


End file.
